


Falling Peace

by chrissygeek



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Snow inspiration, im not good at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissygeek/pseuds/chrissygeek
Summary: Thorin comes home after a long day of council meetings, wanting to relax with you. He finds you instead watching the snow fall.





	Falling Peace

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my Tumblr @epicallychrissy. Come say hello!

Falling Peace

Thorin walked into his chambers after a long day of council meetings, feeling the troubles of his people heavy on his mind. He looked around the warm room, seeking you out. When he did not see you, Thorin felt a moment’s panic. It was unlike you to wander off without saying something to someone. He turned to call for his guard and saw a flicker of movement out the corner of his eye. 

You were standing on the terrace of your rooms, head upturned to the gently falling snow. Thorin crept closer, entranced by the soft expression in your face. Your smile grew while your eyes were still closed and you whispered, “My love.”

Thorin stepped out on to the terrace with you, wrapping you in his fur-lined cloak. “I can never surprise you, walking around you,” he quietly murmured, his arms coming around you, resting his head on top of yours. 

You quietly chuckled and leaned into his embrace. “It’s so peaceful. The snow is so calming, as if pieces of peace are falling from the sky,” you explained, now watching the breeze swirl the snowflakes into patterns around you both. 

Thorin hugged you tight for a moment and then watched the snowflakes drift around you. “You are my peace, my own beautiful snowflake,” he whispered, kissing you. 

_I was inspired by the light snow we had this morning. Dedicated to @fizzy-custard and @fandomgalcentral for being great internet friends!_


End file.
